


The Smell of Cold

by VampiricFaith



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Fluff, Gay For You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Gyro take shelter in a cave during a snowstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell of Cold

“How you doin’, Johnny?” Gyro asked, looking up from the pot he was tending. The snow was starting to pile down harder, and the fire flickered in the wind; a good half foot of fluff had accumulated by the lip of the cave they’d taken shelter in, by where their horses stood, and there was no sign it would let up soon. Having stopped for the night, they’d chosen to wait out the storm rather than press on through it. Johnny shivered in his blankets, body limp after a long day of riding.

“I’ll be alright.” Johnny said back, huddling up more in the covers. Gyro gave a shake of his head, watching.

“It’s got to be -15 degrees out, and there’s wind, Johnny. You should move closer to the fire.” Gyro lifted the pot off of the flames, and began to pour the boiling coffee he’d prepared into two separate cups. “I know it’s a bit late for this stuff but drink it up. It’ll keep your blood warm.”

Johnny glanced over, sitting up in his bedding. Both hands stretched out for the cup, and Gyro placed it into his hands. It was almost painful to hold, the hot cup such a striking difference to Johnny’s freezing digits. His numb fingers could barely wrap around the cup, but gratefully, he took it.

“You want my shirt?” Gyro asked, looking Johnny up and down. “You’re losing the colour in your face.”

Johnny’s head shook and he took a light sip of the boiling coffee, not even minding as it burned his tongue. “I’ll be fine.”

That didn’t sit well with Gyro’s medical training. “You can’t feel your legs so you don’t have as good a sense of your all over body temperature as others do. You’re getting hypothermia.”

Johnny huffed through blue-tinged lips. “I said I’ll be alright, okay?”

Gyro gave quite the smirk and an exaggerated roll of the eyes. “Gyo ho ho, Johnny, you don’t have to try to prove you’re big and tough to me. It’s fine.” Putting down his own cup, he started to undo the line of buttons on the left of his shirt.

“Hey, what’re-” Johnny drew back just slightly. “What’re you doin’, Gyro?”

“Here, take it.” Gyro wriggled out of his shirt and offered the piece of cloth to Johnny. Johnny didn’t even try to argue, knowing by now that he couldn’t win against Gyro. He usually couldn’t give a damn about much, and when he did, it was like fighting a tornado.

Johnny freed up his hands and took the shirt from Gyro’s hands; it was still a bit warm from being on his body. Slipping it on over his clothes, Johnny breathed in deep, nothing the scent on it. It was familiar and so warm, the smoky smell of Gyro’s birch-scented soap, combined with the muskiness of his sweat from having worn it all day. Picking up his coffee again, Johnny sipped it, not saying anything as he pouted over his defeat, and he stared at the other man.

Gyro’s thick, muscled chest lifted and lowered as he breathed; Johnny couldn’t help but notice what deep, controlled breaths Gyro made. Gyro’s chest was covered in a thick layer of hair; a trail led down his sculpted stomach, underneath his pants, and Johnny swallowed as he glanced down at it. A sheen of sweat was over his body from effort setting up camp, not from the freezing weather.

“Johnny, you’re staring.” Gyro said, tilting his head slightly to the side. “You okay there?”

“Mm?” Johnny hadn’t even realized he had been, immediately snapping his eyes up to meet Gyro’s. “Ah, I’m… I wasn’t. I’m fine, really. Promise. Really.” He could feel the redness building in his cheeks, and that just made the situation worse; a dull laugh left him.

Gyro stared down into his coffee cup, giving a slight shiver. He’d buck through it though, outright ignoring the weather if he had to. “Maybe it’d be a good idea for us to bunk together tonight.”

“What?” Johnny’s eyes went wide and his heart thumped hard in his chest. He could feel it beating in his ears as his hearing seemed to diminish. “I… What?”

“With the way the weather is, we could pile both our blankets together and sleep on the same mat. It’ll keep us warmer.” Gyro said, getting up. He held his coffee in one hand, and ignoring any protests Johnny made, he did just that. His own blankets were soon over Johnny’s lap, and Johnny stared down at them as if Gyro had been piling gold dust on top of him.

Johnny looked up at Gyro. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Gyro kicked off his shoes, and then without another word, slid into the bed besides Johnny. Johnny gave another soft laugh, trying to hide how embarrassed he was. He sipped at his coffee, trying to ignore how warm Gyro felt next to him, the way he smelled. He’d never felt this way before- not with a man, anyway, and it befuddled him. Gyro glanced his way. “You gonna be okay, Johnny?”

Johnny nodded. “Uh huh.” Another sip of coffee went into him, and he cleared his throat. “Gyro, I really…” He fumbled. “Admire you, you know. I’m glad we’re friends.”

“Yeah.” Gyro said, glancing outside. The snowstorm continued on, whiteness accumulating more and more. “Me too.” He stared out into the night, and added, “We may be stuck here for a little bit.”

“That’s fine.” said Johnny, putting his coffee aside. He laid down, looking up at the other man with a stupid grin. “While we’re stuck in here, you can tell me some more of your jokes.”

Gyro lit up. “Damn, Johnny, I got a million of them. Have I told you the one about mice in Venice yet? I came up with it a few weeks ago.”

“No.” Johnny said. “No, you haven’t.”

“Okay. Okay, I’m only gonna tell it once, so listen good, got it?” Gyro said, much more animated than before. He seemed to have forgotten entirely how freezing it was in there, and that made it all the better.

At the moment, Johnny really didn’t care if it continued to snow for days. Though the feeling wouldn’t last, for the moment, he was content with what he had.


End file.
